There is Something
by Glasslady54
Summary: A love story with Moose and a new character, she's new at MSA This goes through the college experience too! It's gonna be a great story! My first one, and trust me, you will LOVE IT! Moose
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: hi! my name is Sara and I wanted to writE this story, tell me if its good? It's my first story! So let's hope all is well and I really do hope you like it! Thank you! **

**P.S. This is only the first chapter, there will be more!**

"Now don't you forget your lunch and Yonkers okay?" my mom looked at me, oh god, she's tearing up.. It was my first day at my new highschool. We just moved to Maryland from Colorado. I lived in that hell hole for all of my 17 years of living. "Mom, you know that I am 17 years old, right? I am not bringing Yonkers." Yonkers is my stuffed frog that has been with me through it all. "You sure honey? Cause you might need him today!" Jesus. My mom is more frightened than I am.

I was always known as the weird one who did her own thing, back in Colorado. Ever since I was in the womb I was dancing all up in my mothers uterus. I love dancing, free styling mainly, but other than that all types. Here's my back story: my dad hated when I danced he said it gave me too much freedom, so my mom up and left the guy when I was around seven years old. My mom told me that she never loved him the way she loved me. She told me that the reason she left him was because he didn't give us enough freedom, but we all know that's a lie. He was never really around either. I just remember my mom dancing with me in the kitchen for 4 hours straight most nights, when he would be out with his Sexratary, eh-hem excuse me, I mean Secratary.

"Honey. I'm sorry that we left Colorado.. I know you had lots of friends and Mike and that I just took you away.. But look on the bright side! You can start fresh!" My mom said enthusiastically. I groaned. I was so sheltered in that town, I felt out of place. Most of the people there were told what to do, whereas my mom trusted me. I mean sure I got into some deep shit sometimes but never too bad. "Mom. I'm fine, can I just go?" I asked. "Sure honey, please be careful, I love you!" "Love you too!" I called to her, closing the door behind me. I put my earbuds in and turned on 'Sail' by AWOLNATION, and began to subconsciously pop and lock, and glide to the swelling beat. I turned the direction MSA was and began walking. I was dressed in my maroon sweats, a tank top that said, "all you need is love." My red and black Nike high tops I got from my boyfriend back in Colorado, and my Afro-esk, unbelievably curly, dark chocolate, brown hair all tied up in a braid that laid on my left shoulder. I had the bracelet that Mike gave me when we were at the airport about to board the plane. I'm not a cryer, but it was like I had onions rubbed in my eyes, I have never cried so much.

When MSA came into site, I immediately started to hyperventilate. I hate first days, at new places. I came closer, and almost instantly felt out of place. Hmm feels familiar. I felt as though I was on display... New meat. I walked up the stairs and into the building. The halls were scattered with cliques of people. I look around to see if I recognize anybody in the crowds, which is silly because I came from Colorado. I take out my earbuds and put my iPod in my backpack, and turn around quickly to find my first class, because the shrill ring of the bell rang in my ears, and then that's when it hits me. No, something literally hit me. I stop dead and gasp when I felt cold liquid pour down my shirt.

"Oh... My...God..." I gasped, when the blue slushie made contact with my boobs. SO COLD. I looked up and saw a guy with brown curly hair, stammering the words, "I'm so so sorry" repeatedly. Then somebody shoved into me, causing me to trip and fall on top of him. I hit my head hard on the floor. I was laying on top of a strange guy with blue slushie sticking as a glue on both of us. I heard him say "sorry" really breathy. I was trying to get up, the the sticky drink was all over us and I couldn't move for some reason. I began saying "oh my god, I am so sorry I-" until this Asian looking girl grabbed me and pulled me up, then screamed, "what the hell is this?!" RIGHT into my ear.

"Jesus Christ." I breathed, while rubbing the back of my head where the concrete tile made its mark, "could you be any louder?" I asked sarcastically. "What we're you doing on top of my guy?" The Asian girl retorted. Wow, on my first day of school I would have never guessed that it would start out like an incredibly cheesy teen movie. I processed what she said to me, and I quickly replied, not wanting to make enemy's with the wrong girl on my FIRST day of school, " oh no! He just spilled this blue shit all over me, then some jerk, pushed him over and- no! It's not what you think, look I'm new and-" "Well, new girl, maybe you shouldn't be messing around with girls boyfriends, huh? Maybe think before you actually 'do'. Come on Moose." She snapped at me. Moose? That was his name?

Moose got up with difficulty, he slipped twice. I couldn't help but hold in a laugh. Then he stood up straight as if nothing embarrassing had happened to him. I looked him up and down, he was wearing some skinny jeans that were slightly sagged, a blue jacket with white strings hanging down, a purple shirt that had Adidas written on it. When I got to his feet, he was wearing blue Nike high tops with white trimming. I fell in love with those shoes. I wonder how they felt when you dance in them, you could tell he was a dancer because they were worn, in places where my shoes were worn. I was staring at them for a long time, so I looked up, and he knew that I loved the shoes. He looked at me with intrigue and curiosity, a half smile painted onto his milk chocolate skin, until he was gone in a flash and so was his Asian girlfriend. I snapped out of the trance of those gorgeous Nikes, and ran to my first class, Geography.

The rest of the day was a complete blur. After Geography, everything just mixed and flopped everywhere. There were a lot of people glaring at me, no doubt it was because that Asian girl. Oh! I know her name now! She's in my ballet/jazz class, her name is Sophie. I heard her whispering about me to another girl in that class. I'm thinkin maybe that's why I have so many glares.

I heard the familiar shriek of the bell. Thank god. I started walking to my locker, "...244..244... 244!" There it was, my locker... Aaanndd there was the boy, Moose was it?, who stained my shirt with blue slushie, ruffling some papers in the locker right next to mine. Great. Could this day get any better? I sucked in a breath and sneakily went over to the locker next to his, cover my face with my mane and started twirling the combination.

He saw me in the corner of his eye then turned"Hey, do I know you-" he stopped dead. He turned a funny shade of pink, there ya go, I'm the girl you stained with your freezing cold drink. "Look, I am soooo SO sorry about that! I am such a clutz, I can't even walk straight!" He said slightly laughing but completely serious. I caught myself giving an odd smile to him, and giggling, what the hell? I'm usually pretty good about holding grudges. "I really am sorry! And I'm sorry about Sophie back there, she's really nice once you.. don't fall on top of her boyfriend." He laughed. His laugh is so contagious, I burst into laughs, as soon as he starting laughing. He looked at me with a tilted head, and light in his eyes. Then I realized my laugh is SO obnoxious, so I stopped abruptly, making this whole situation so awkward. I looked at him, and looked at the floor, and caught his Nikes in my eye. I imagined myself dancing with one spotlight on me, Michael Jackson's 'Smooth Criminal' fills the room, I start to glide across the shadowed floor then- then I caught myself again. I shot my head up to his face, I felt the blood rush to my olive-skin cheeks. I looked at him and he was looking me up and down, wait, what? Was he checking me out? Hahah! I thought this was embarrassing for me!

"Hey, are you, uh, checking me out?" He shot his head up from the stare he had on my shoes, and that pink in his face came back. He rubbed his neck and said very quickly and loud, "No! I mean, no, I just really LOVE your shoes." He said with that gleam in his eye once more. I laughed, "Really? Oh my, uh, boyfriend from Colorado gave them to me." I said, looking down at my shoes at back at his face memorized by my old torn shoes. "They are really old. And used" I said trying to fill the awkward silence. "Yeah, well I have to get home..?" I said with that awkward in every word. I glanced at him, with a shy smile, he's kinda cute? In a nerdy way, but curly hair is one of my weakness's. Along with boys who dance, make me laugh genuinely, get that sexy look on their face when they're concentrated and boys who bite their lips. When he realized I said that, the gleam faded and he looked up at me. "Well wait, what's your name? I gotta have your name.." He looked at me, plead in his eyes, but hilarity in the rest of his body and face. I stared at him for just a moment to take in his features, and started towards the door. I stopped, turned and saw his body slump and his eyes follow me with playful sadness, he lit up when I turned around, I laughed. "You can call me Charlie, I will see you later Moose." He smiled goofily, and replied, "Charlie? Charlie!" I walked off and heard him say to himself, "that's pretty.." Then the doors of the school closed behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey you guys! I love the reviews you guys have me! I am so glad you guys like it! Sorry it's been a little bit, but its almost the end of the term, and I gotta get my grades up. Haha! Well I hope you git's life this chapter, cause I had fun writing it! Please enjoy! And keep reviewing, let me know how I'm doin'! I love the encouragement! I will have the next chapter done probably by the end of the week! Have a pleasant day!**

Mooses POV:

Mondays are the worst, MSA has gotten so boring without Andie or Chase around. They graduated two years ago then stayed in Maryland another year to earn some more money for college. Now they aren't even here for my senior year. At least Sophie stayed here for a couple more years. She got that internship here to become a professional dance choreographer. We are happily a couple, it's an off and on relationship, currently it's on, and we are, uh happy I guess. She's the one calling the shots, but I mean hey! It's Sophie Donovan, who doesn't want to be with her!

I decided to walk to school today, it was a beautiful morning, with birds chirping, and dogs pooping on the sidewalk, their owners reluctant to clean up after their dogs. And lets not forget the constant beeping and honks of the never sleeping people of this city of Baltimore, it insures you an unforgettable night of not sleeping.

Lets face it I wasn't having such a good day. I slid out my iPod from my pocket for comfort. I stuck my lucky head phones in my ears, and scrolled through all of the playlists arranged ever so scattered, Stopped on a song that might make my awful mood change drastically, then turned it up full blast into my brain. 'Beggin' by Madcon played into my ears, instantly I felt at ease. I stopped at a cross walk, and noticed a girl that stopped somewhat near me, two or three people down from wear I was standing. She had her earphones in and I could see her eyes closed, her curly hair tied into a braid with wispies blowing in the wind. She had olive skin, and she bobbed and slid her head to the music. She had a tank top on?! What the hell?! It's like 20 degrees outside. Oh but she was gorgeous. I noticed people walking across the street, which was my queue to start walking. I started to walk, turn my head back, and saw that the girl was still bobbing to the music, eyes closed, and oblivious to how many people passed her. I stood there unsure of what I do, then I heard cars beeping an honking for me to get out of the way. I kindly stuck my middle finger up and gave a cheeky smile to the cars waiting, and crossed.

I walked up the stairs and through the door into MSA. It was mid December so I was freezing my ass off. I stopped by my locker to drop my... Uh everything off and there's Sophie!

"Hey Soph! How are you?" I went in for a little kiss, but she stop me with a hand pushing my face forcefully away, and brought something around, that was behind her back.

"I got you a blue slushie! I know it's your favorite, and it was only a dollar!" She said with the happiest smile on her face. I laughed at her utter enthusiasm, "Soph, you didn't have to go and do a thing like-" "But I wanted to, it's okay, you can repay me later." She smiled and winked at me, handed me the slushie and leaned in for a small peck on the mouth. She hardly does anything like this, she usually so busy with all of her rehearsals and teaching, so I took in every moment of it.

The bell shrieked, and that was our queue to start for our classes.

" I gotta go, love you bye!" Called Sophie and she turned and sauntered in the other direction.

"I will see you at lunch, bye." I replied, and turned swiftly holding my blue slushie, and- oh shit! Right then I smashed right into this girl, I couldn't see her face cause slushie was in my eyes.

"Oh...My...God..." I could tell that she was pissed, by just those three words.

"I'm so so sorry!" I said over and over. Then I heard her grunt, like somebody pushed her, and she squished into me. I toppled over, with her on top of me.

"Sorry..hhh.." I managed to squeeze out of my lungs with the remaining air that hadn't been knocked out of me. She began muttering curse words mixed with sorries, and I chuckled a bit. I couldn't move me or her because it was as if we were glued together with that blue slushie. I wiped the crap out of my eyes and could finally see the face that was 3 inches away from mine. It was that girl! From the cross walk! I looked at her, and she caught my eye, I looked in her greenish blueish eyes for what seemed like an hour, but was only a second and rudely interrupted by-oh Sophie! I have a girlfriend. I just mentally cheated on my girlfriend. Shake it off Moose. Shake it off. Every teenage boy does it!

I could hear Sophie's turtle voice, get it? Cause she snaps at people? No? No time for jokes Moose. I heard the two talking about boyfriends when I finally snapped out of my 'trance'. I looked up at a steaming Sophie and a worried, embarrassed, breathtaking, amazing,- uh um regular, old girl.

Sophie called for me to get up, so I wiped all the shit off my face and got up. Well at least attempted to get up. I slipped. Twice. I started to turn pink but then just put on a smile. I looked at Sophie, an she was maaadd. I looked at that girl, and I noticed that she was looking me up and down, wait was she checking me out? She looked from my head to my shoes, and stopped dead on my Nikes. I wondered why she was staring at them so intently, almost to where she was drooling.

While she had her eyes glued on my shoes, I took some time to examine her myself. Her tank top was blue stained, and you could see the words "All you need is love". Why was she wearing a tank top? I'm freezing my buns off! She wore maroonish colored sweats and black and red Nike high tops. Mm! Damn! Those are some mighty fine shoes she's got there.

I felt bad because the slushie got all over her. She was stained and had a blueish hue about her. I guess she caught herself drooling, hahaha! She looked up at me, a little pink showed through her brownish skin color. When I saw the little bit of embarrassment in her eyes I couldn't help but just look at how cute she was. Then next thing you know Sophie drags me away, and pushes me into my first class.

I had a test in math today, but I am almost positive I failed it. I couldn't stop thinking about that girl! I'm so ashamed, I should be thinking about Sophie and how sweet it was that she got me a slushie! Even though its what? 18 degrees outside?

The rest of the day was so boring, and useless. All of my muscles relaxed when I heard that familiar bell ring in my ears. I walked to my locker and started trying to find my paper for English. I scavenged through my tower of papers, and I saw someone slip off to the side of me through my peripherals, I payed no attention to them. I looked furtively and then I saw it drop out of my locker, onto the floor, right next to a pair of red and black Nikes. I stared at them for a moment, and slowly got up and looked at the mess of curls in front I me. Then turned back to my locker. It was her! And she has a locker right next to mine! I didn't know what to say, so I played it unknowingly.

"Hey do I know you-" and I acted embarrassed. But the real embarrassment came into my face because I realized she was looking right at me.

"Look, I am sooo SO sorry about that! I am such a clutz, I can't even walk straight!" I laughed a little to lighten the mood. She started laughing and giggling, her hard exterior broke, and a smile was showing on her face.

"I really am sorry! And I'm sorry about Sophie back there, she's really nice once you..-" I was searching or words. "-don't fall on top of her boyfriend." I laughed at the stupid thing I just said, and rubbed my neck awkwardly. She started laughing really loudly, as if she couldn't stop. I looked at her, taking in her laugh and tilted my head, and laughing a little at how she was laughing. Then she suddenly stopped and her cheeks turned pinkish, and she looked down. She saw my Nikes and smiled at them. While she was clearly imagining something in her head, and oblivious to what was happening around her, I looked at her once more. Her maroon sweats had ballet powder on them, and that told me she was a dancer. Her Nikes had skid marks on them, and it made me wonder why they had those. I looked back up to her face and hair, my eyes skimming her body quickly. Her hair wasn't in that braid trying to tame her bushel of hair. I looked back at her shoes, and started staring at them, but thinking about her hair. She had her hair flying everywhere, it was bouncy and looked really soft, like a fluffy little pillow, I wonder what it would be like to sleep on her soft, curly-

"Hey, are you, uh, checking me out?" My head shot straight up and I felt the blood rushing into my cheeks. "No! I mean, no, I just really LOVE your shoes." I replied looking down at them. She laughed a little, then replied.

"Really? Oh, uh, my boyfriend from Colorado gave them to me." I looked at her shoes, and I couldn't stop looking at them because I didn't want it to be obvious that I actually WAS checking her out. Their was a silence that I didn't want to break, because I didn't want anything to be obvious. I am the worst liar, so I kept my eyes on her kicks, her amazing kicks.

"They are really old. And used." She said filling the silence, and I looked up, scrambling in my mind for something to say.

"Yeah, well I have to get home..?" She slowly said, and looking into my sad eyes. It was weird I just wanted to get to know her, and keep talking to her! But she had to go home..

"Well wait, what's your name? I gotta have your name.. " I said, trying to make it goofy, giving her a half smile. She laughed a bit, and turn towards the door and started walking. Playfully I slumped over and stuck out my bottom lip, making myself look like a puppy, when she turned around and saw my playfulness, I couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing obnoxiously. She laughed aloud, smiled, and gave me a look.

"You can call me Charlie, I will see you later Moose." She smiled. Which made me smile, my usual, dorky smile.

"Charlie? Charlie!" I said unusually loud. She started for the door.

"That's pretty.." I said, looking at my hands. The door closed, and I looked up. She wasn't there anymore, but I stilled smiled at the fact that she had given me her name. I grabbed my English paper, slammed my locker, and started to skip down the hallway. I opened the back doors, jumped and clicked my heels. This was by far thee best Monday. I couldn't wait for the rest of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter, I have been so freakin busy! I hope you liked chapter 2! I need more reviews! I think that it would be SO GRAND if you reviewed me! Tell me how I am doing! Tell me what your favorite part was!**

Chapter 3

Charlie's POV:

It was only my fourth or fifth week of school, and I already missed Mike like crazy. I was in physics when I got a text from Mike asking how I was doing. I had gotten several texts from him, so it was normal, but I almost started to cry when I got this one. I closed my eyes hard and looked down. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry version of my lap. I swiftly wiped the tears dropping from my face, and looked up. I looked over, and saw Moose lift his head from hitting it softly on the desk, I'm guessing cause physics sucks ass. I laughed a bit, then my eyes filled up again. He caught my eye and I saw him give me a confused look, with sadness he mouthed, "Are you okay?" He tilted his head.

He is the only one I know at MSA. After he spilled a slushie on me a couple weeks ago, I got on bad terms with the rest of the school. Sophie spread some pretty gnarly rumors about me. Apparently I kissed Moose and then tried to punch her, but I slipped on the slushie and hit my head, and made a fool of myself. That was all in two weeks, I hope it's done. I think it is done because I went to lunch with Moose and Sophie the other day. Me and Sophie agreed we started off bad, but we will both work on it, and that made Moose smile.

I mouthed back to him,

"Yeah, I just yawned, that's all." I made a yawning gesture, then suddenly pictured Mike laughing and doing his half smile with that messy, sandy blonde hair of his, and that cute way he would never let go of my hand. Okay, this can NOT be happening. I NEVER cry. I was still looking at Moose, when all too soon my eyes fuzzed up again, and I turned away quick and rubbed my eyes. I quickly got up while everybody was working quietly and made my way over to Mrs. Hanes's desk.

"Mrs. Hanes, uh, could I use the restroom?"

She saw my face and you could tell that she could tell that I had been crying. Did that make sense?

"Oh yes hun, but don't take too long. I know how that time of the month can be." She said as she comfortingly touched my hand. I wasn't on my period, and Mrs. Hanes is like 82. But I just went along with it, cause it was a way to get out of that damn class.

"Uh, yeah, can I just go?" I said convincingly. She gave me the hall pass, and I walked out. As soon as I was out I ran down to the west stairwells where nobody goes. I sat down at the bottom, and looked at my phone and started bawling. I shut my eyes and pressed my hands on my eyes. I rubbed them gently and then opened my eyes and saw black smears all over my fingers. I wiped it on my loose purple shirt and my jean shorts. Great. Now I have to go back to class like this.

I texted him back, and told him that everything was going great I already have a bunch of friends, just so he wouldn't get worried. I started to cry, and put my knees to my face. Then I looked at my phone and saw the time. Shit. I have been out of class for twenty minutes. I stood up, and wiped my tights off, then fixed my leggings. I started stepping up the stairs and turned the corner to go up the next flight of stairs, and ran straight into someone. My knees buckled and I started to fall, but before I made contact with the ground, I wrapped my arms around their arms and they caught me.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." I heard a familiar laugh and I knew who it was. I got my balance and I immediately let go of him, and ran down the stairs. I ran down 3 flights of stairs down to the janitors basement and sat down on the last step. I heard rapid footsteps and my name was being called behind me.

Mooses POV:

I hate physics so much. I hit my head against my desk repeatedly. Mrs. Hanes is so boring. I looked up, and wiped my face. I glanced over and saw Charlie with water in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I mouthed to her. She mouthed something and made it looked like she yawned. But I didn't believe her, because right after that her chin quivered and the water in her eyes swelled. And she turned away from me. I scrunched my eyebrows, and almost got up from my chair. She went up to Mrs. Hanes, they exchanged a couple of words, then she walked out. I got up from my chair, and stood there staring at the door. I was up for at least 10 seconds before I realized what I was even doing.

"Do you have something to share with us Robert?" Mrs. Hanes's voice carried through the whole room. You know for an 80 year old, she sure was loud. I shot my head in her direction, then replied,

"Nope. Sorry Mrs. Pains.." I sat down then replayed what I said to her in my mind. The blood in my face drained. Damn. Right when I'm starting to get on her food side. Her head shot to me, a venomous look wrinkled on her face.

".. What. Did you call me?" She crinkled her nose as if the foul stench of her armpits had finally reached her nose. I mean how hard is it to glide some deodorant under your arms once? Or even to shower?

"I didn't mean to say that! I just, you, I mean I said Mrs. Hanes! I swear I did! I didn't say-" "I heard what you said to me Robert Alexander." She cut me off, and scribbled something on a detention slip, and ripped it off of the others. She waved it in the air, so I got up from my seat and a chorus of "ooo"s came from the class. I grabbed my back pack and walked over to her desk.

"I didn't even mean to say that, I'm-"

"Just, go Robert." I stared at her with a 'really?!' Look plastered on my face.

"NOW." She slithered between her teeth. I jumped at how scary she became. I snatched the note out of her aged hands cautiously and walked out the door.

I looked left and right, looking for a certain purple shirt, but the halls were empty. I walked down the hall and down the stairs. I stopped halfway down the second staircase I was on, because I heard something. I listened intently and realize that someone was softly crying. I walked a little further and looked around the corner. I saw Charlie's head buried in her hands. I backed up and for some reason felt awful, I just wanted to go up to her and give her a huge hug. I wanted to make sure she was okay.

I heard some rustling and then heard slow steps up the stairs. I had to think quick, she was coming right to me. So I started to walk down towards her, hoping that I would walk faster, to pass her.

WHAM. That did not go as planned.

I hit right into her, and she grabbed my arms to keep her from slipping and making another goose egg on the back of her head. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her steady.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." I said while giving my signature laugh to lighten the mood, but she didn't look at me. She let go of my arms, and burst out of the hold I had on her, and ran down the stairs. This is serious. After I processed what had happened, it all happened very quickly, I ran after her calling her name.

Charlie's POV:

I curled up in a corner of the basement, where I hoped he wouldn't find me. I still heard my name being called several times. My curls were damp and consumed my face. I looked back down at my phone, and saw that I've been out of class for half an hour. I didn't know why this was such a big fuss. I didn't realize that I missed that hell hole so much. This was more than just Mike, this was about the house I was born in, the life that I was used to, and I just left it all without a proper goodbye. I tried hard not to make a sound, but I couldn't hold it any longer. I cried out, still with my eyes squeezed tightly shut, I threw my head back and cried. I stuffed my face into my knees, and my body shook while I was exhaling cries. Then I felt a hand on my back, and then gentle arms caressed my weak body. I broke out of my position and hugged him intensely. I buried my face into his chest and he ran his hand through my bush of hair. I suddenly felt safe in his arms.

My cries died down, and soon enough I was just hugging him while we leaned on the wall. My eyes still shut, I inhaled a deep breath through my nose, and took in his scent, and kept it in my memory. Then I opened my eyes and looked up.

"I'm so sorry. You don't have to be here. I'm usually not like this! I swear, I never cry." I sat up to face him. "I'm so-" he was asleep. How long was I crying? I saw on his serene face a half smile, and on his shirt where I bawled was black mascara streaks. Oh shit! I got mascara all over him! Well wait, that means we're even now, so I don't have to worry about it, right? Sure. I looked at his face again, smiled, and then leaned on the wall next to him, and yawned. I was pretty tired too. My eyes grew very weary, and I put my head on Mooses shoulder, and like that, I was out.

I woke up to the sound of Mooses voice. He was on the phone with someone trying to explain himself. I looked over to his voice, and he was turned away from me, trying to be silent, but obviously it wasn't working. I stood up very quietly and tip toed towards the stairs. I tried to be as quiet as possible.

"No no no no no! I'm so sorry! I fell asleep!... Well I will make it up to you!.. What about tonight?... Rehearsal? Oh.. Um tomorrow?... Rehearsal.. Uhhhh.." Moose said in hushed tones, when really he was quite loud.

"What about right now? Right now? Yeah! I can come over! To your house? Okay, I will be there in.." I looked back and he was looking at his watch, I was still tip toeing, and the stairs came too early. I tripped and twisted my ankle, I let out a squeak of pain. I stretched out my arms, to protect myself from any other bruises I could possibly get, and caught myself on the stairs.

Moose's head shot around, he had concern in his eyes. He made a face and mouthed the word, "OUCH!"

"Soph, uh I don't think I can come over!.. I'm sorry! I will call you later.. I have to go, cause- I am pooping?.. Yes. I have go. Bye." He hung up the phone and ran over to me.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" He said with a little chuckle, yet in all seriousness.

"Yep! I'm fine! Don't worry about me, I got this." I replied with no pain in my voice. This is where my acting skills come into play.

"Don't you lie to me, Charlie. I think we need to get you to the hospital." He said, trying to pick me up. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He stopped and looked at me, with a curious smile on his face.

"Are you gonna try and carry me? I'm heavier than I look Moose."

I chuckled. He looked me, and had 'are you kidding me?!' written in his facial expression.

"I can carry you! And not because I'm strong, I mean I am strong-" he flexed his arms an winked"-see? anyway, its not cause of my muscles, it's cause you're teeny weeny!" Moose looked me up and down.

"Moose stop checking me out, this is just awkward, haha, I know you want this, but it's taken." I gave him a cheeky smile. He laughed but the light in his face dimmed a bit. I started to stand up, but I remembered I couldn't fully stand up. I extended my injured left foot, and this is where I hoped that my acting skills would come in handy. I put weight on it, and put on my best normal-nothin-is-wrong face. As I stepped on my foot, the nerves activated all at once, it felt like piece of wood covered in nails was smashed into my ankle. It was definitely sprained. I hoped with all of my heart that it wasn't broken.

"Look, I'm fine! Go be with your girlfriend! It sounds like you missed an important date." I said with a little question in my voice. I looked at him and he looked at me with regret, he backed up and sat down next to where I was standing. I sat next to him, still looking at him. Their was a quiet moment then he glance at me and then looked down at his hands.

"You know, I can't help if you don't tell me what's up.?" I told him, and gave him a shoulder nudge.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I'm trying to be a good boyfriend, but she just is always mad at me, for some weird reason." He said and then looked at me. I gave put my hand on his thigh reassuringly.

"I'm sure your doing everything right, how long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Well, she, I don't know, I don't really wanna talk about it.." He replied and looked back at his hands.

We sat there for a while, in silence. There was no sign of awkward in the air, just a humble awareness of each other, and my hand was still on his thigh.

"Hey." I broke the barrier and he looked up at me.

"Thanks. For comforting me and all that shit.. I'm sorry I stained your shirt.." We both looked at his shirt simultaneously, and then looked back in each others eyes. He laughed, which made me smile, my goofy smile, and then he smiled at me. We were still looking into each others with smiles plastered onto our faces. I suddenly became aware that my hand was still on his thigh. The smile weakened on his face, and turned to intensity. I felt the smile wipe off my face. Our faces started to close the gap between them. Only inches apart, his hand intertwined with mine. Everything around us became foggy, and all I could hear was his breathing against mine. My mind was blank, and I slowly closed my eyes.

*RIIIIIINNGGGG*

I jumped up, letting go of his hand and bumping noses with him. He looked at me with wide eyes. I looked at him with the same expression. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. I realized that my phone was buzzing in my pocket, and the ring that broke us apart was coming from the speakers. I shook my head and pressed 'talk'.

"Hello?" I managed to squeak out, then cleared my throat.

"Hey babe! Are you okay? You didn't text me back, and it's been what 6 hours?" I looked down at the caller I.D. And I read Mike. Who's Mi- holy hell! My boyfriend Mike! I have a boyfriend, and I was just about to kiss my only friend in Baltimore.

"Oh! Mike! Hi! ... Yeah I'm fine-" I looked at Moose and he mouthed to me, "I am SO sorry!" I shook my head and replied silently, "oh my god! I'm sorry! Hang on.."

"Yeah, I just took a really long nap, that's all. You know, I'm not used to this time zone yet.. Haha yeah I know it's been a month.. Hey can I call you back? Yeah.. Promise, love you bye."

I hung up and slid the phone in my pocket. I looked back over to Moose and he had gotten up, and he was pacing.

"Look Moose, I am so sorry! I just got caught up in the moment, and I have a boyfriend... Whoa.. I have a boyfriend." It finally hit me, and he looked at me.

"Whoa, I have a girlfriend..." He paused for a moment to take it all in.

"Okay, I am really sorry! Lets not have this happen again, deal?" He stuck out his hand, I stood up to walk over and shake it, but as soon as I put weight on my left foot, I yelled, then fell. He caught me, and lifted me up.

"See, I knew you were lying! I'm takin you to the hospital."

"No really I'm fine, that was just a test for you-"

"Ah ha, no, you can't trick me anymore!" He squatted down, an said, "Alright, piggy back ride! Hop on Charlaaaaayyy!" He called back to me. I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hahaha! Alright! Are you sure, Moose?" I raised my eyebrows, and looked forward to him. His head snapped back.

"I have never been so sure in my LIFE!" He called back again with a fake lisp. I laughed again, and hopped onto his back. Then we galloped out of the school towards the hospital.

"You should be okay, these X-rays show that it's only a sprain, so you should be up and running by Wednesday." The doctor had a distinct old flower smell to him.

"Okay, thanks, uhh how's my friend?" I said remembering that when we arrived at the hospital Moose collapsed saying,

"Where did you get that clown wig?" To me and pointing to my head, well and then he fell over.

"He'll be fine, just a little dehydration, that's all." He replied.

"Okay, so can I visit him?"

"We have to keep you and him over night just for contract reasons. Do you want me to contact your parents?" He talked very slowly and loud like I couldn't hear him at all.

".. Uh sure? But don't scare her too much." I told him. He looked at me, then smiled and gave a raspy laugh.

"Do you want me to bring your friend in here so you two can be together?" He asked me, in the same loud slow voice.

"Sure, why not?" I said, as he started for the door, then right before he left he turned back, and smiled really big. Then off he went to go get Moose.

Wow, Moose carried me 10 blocks all the way from the high school. Oh shit, he was supposed to go be with Sophie, then I had to go sprain my ankle. I have to tell him that he's my best friend and that we have to stay that way. As soon as I thought that, a female nurse rolled Moose in, and he was sound asleep. He looked happy, and out of it.

"You know, he was really worried about you. He kept asking about Charlie, and so I asked him who Charlie is, and he described you just as you are, beautiful and brown, haha! He was awfully worried about you." She looked at me and set him where he was supposed to go. His bed was about three feet away from my bed.

"He's one lucky boy to have a girl like you!" She said to me shaking my arm a bit. This lady is probably in her mid 50's.

"Well actually, he's just my friend, his girlfriend should actually be here soon." I said back to her very quickly and kind of slurred. Just then Sophie came rushing through the door, and looked at me in a way that should only be meant for when you look at Hitler. She then rushed over to Moose's bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"Moose, honey, are you okay? I came as quick as I could. Moose can you hear me?" Sophie shook his hand a little bit, and Moose stirred.

"..hmm.. Sophie? What are you doin' here? What's going on?" He looked at Sophie, then around the room, and then his eyes went to me. I gave him a smile, and he smiled back sincerely.

"Oh yeah.. I remember what happened." He looked a Sophie, then shot his head back to my face and his cheeks flushed. I assumed he remembered that we almost kissed on those school basement stairs. I widened my eyes, and turned away from his stare.

"So, what happened? Tell me what's goin' on." I looked back over there and he looked at Sophie and replied nonchalantly.

"Charlie sprained her ankle, and she couldn't walk, so I gave her a piggy back ride to the hospital, then collapsed, from lack of water."

"Oh my god, are you okay? Baby, I'm here. Do you want a private room, Moose?" Sophie asked him glaring at me.

"Sophie, she is not bad, okay? In fact she's like my best friend. She's got a boyfriend back in Colorado. And she doesn't like me, and besides! I'm your boyfriend, okay?" Moose assured her as best as he could. Sophie looked over at me.

"I'm really sorry for being pushed onto Moose. I didn't mean to start things off terribly." I said to Sophie in my most sincere voice. She looked at me and broke.

"I'm sorry I spread that rumor about you. It should go away soon.. Did you say that you are from Colorado?" She seemed welcoming all of the sudden. I didn't know if it was real or just an act she was putting on for Moose.

"Yeah, I'm from Boulder, why?" I replied to her, and she freaked out, in a good way.

"Oh my god! I use to live in the town that is like an hour away from there! I dated this guy that was from Boulder, god, he was a terrible kisser." She didn't take one breath when she said that back to me. Then she turned to Moose and gave him a kiss. When she kissed him my stomach felt fiery and I was jealous. Of course just jealous that Mike isn't here with me.

"Well, I will leave you two love birds to your loving, and I'm gonna have myself a good nights sleep." I looked over at the clock and it was 9:37pm. Four hours ago Moose carried me in here. It's been a LONG day.

"Okay, we'll try to keep it down." Moose said in a very loud whisper.

I laughed a bit, then turned to face my back to them. My eyes felt like cement, they drooped closed and I was dreaming before you know it.

Moose's POV:

Charlie turned her back towards me and Sophie.

"Well, I will leave you two love birds to your loving, and I'm gonna have myself a good nights sleep." She said to both of us.

"Okay, we'll try to keep it down." Charlie laughed at my not so quiet whisper. Then you could hear her peacefully and heavily breathing in less than a second. It had been a long day. First, when I heard her cries in the stairway, then when I comforted her when she was crying. I couldn't forget it. The way I felt when she was in my arms, mixed with the citrusy smell of her soft, gentle hair, made me drift into an unforgettable abyss of sleep.

I remembered dreaming of Charlie and Me walking down the park sidewalk and eating our ice cream cones. Then Charlie turned to me and looked meaningfully into my eyes, I leaned into her body and she pressed her body into mine. She placed her hands on my chest as I gently slid my hands on her neck and thumbs on her cheek. I pushed back some hair, and leaned in. We were about to touch lips in this dream, but that's when reality was buzzing and ringing from my pocket. I answered the phone and talked to Sophie. Realizing how long we had been asleep in one another's arms, I began to repeatedly apologize to her. Then that's when Charlie tripped an yelped, then everything went down.

"Moose! Did you even here a word I just said?" I snapped out of my deep thought and snapped my head toward Sophie. She looked at me, and looked slightly annoyed. I stared at her face for a while and realized how gorgeous she was. I was the luckiest man at MSA because I had her! But why am I constantly thinking of Charlie?

"Oh, no I'm sorry! I'm just exhausted, it's been a really long day. I think I need some sleep that's all." I pushed the hair in her face behind her ear. She smiled at me genuinely.

"You get your sleep! But I won't be able to see you till thanksgiving, but that's only a week away!"

I looked at her, confused in all aspects.

"What? But we had plans this weekend! Now I have to wait to see you till next Thursday? Why?" I felt hopeless, and suddenly felt relieved when she let me in on that fact.

"Well babe, I have rehearsal in New York until the day before thanksgiving. So I will be down here with you just in time. It'll be fine! Don't worry! We can do what ever you want to do on thanksgiving, how 'bout that?" She told me thinking that I would be happy with her gone all week. Surprisingly I was completely fine with it, and the fact that I can pick what we for thanksgiving?! That's even better!

"Well I hope you have some fun! Don't worry I will have something fun planned for thanksgiving! It's gonna have peo-" the sound of Sophie's ringtone cut me off. Then she looked straight to her phone and answered it without a pause.

"Sophie Donovan. What's up?" She looked at me.

"Hun I'm sorry, I have to go, mwah love you bye." She made her way out of the room chattering away on her phone, and soon enough out of the hospital with ease. I watched her make her way out. I laid there feeling weak from not getting enough water in me. I looked over at the clock and it shined 9:59pm. I stared at the clock until it turned to 10:00pm, and saw Charlie stir, and flip over so that her face was lit towards me, in the dim fluorescent light. I examined her face, every crease and freckle I could find, just so I could store this moment in my memory.

Her skin was a light, chocolate milk kind of brown, yet darker than my own. She had chubby cheeks, and a slightly "m" shaped top lip. She had a slight smile on while she dreamt of things. She had a little patch of freckles on her button nose. By her eyes were smile lines, which by the look of those, she was always happy. I looked away from her serene expression, and gazed up at the ceiling, putting my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes and grinned. What a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi guys! I'm sorry if its been like a month! I was in a play and I was super busy, I will try and get the next chapter in as soon as possible! I encourage you all to comment and leave your input for me, I'm trying my best and better the have this be a great story, it's only just getting started! Please leave comments! Thanks, love you all(:**

**-Glasslady54**

Chapter 4

Charlie's POV:

I woke up in the early morning while it was still dark. Outside, the sky showed signs of the sun rising. I looked over at the bed next to me and saw that it was messy and empty. I looked around the room trying to see if he was still remaining where I last saw him. I noticed my mom was in the chair hidden in the corner, sound asleep. There was no sign of him being in there. I sat up and put my legs over the edge of the bed. I grabbed the crutches they had given to me, and hopped down with my good foot. I went out of my room, and the place was silent. I found the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. When it opened I crutched in and pressed the roof button. The doors opened revealing a burst of freezing cold air. I was glad that I brought a blanket with me. I hopped out of the elevator and walked over to the edge trying hard not to get too close to the gateway to my imminent death, as you can see I'm not a fan of heights. I was about ten feet away from the 4 foot high concrete railing on the edge. I sat on a metal box that sent shivers up and down my body. My butt became cold instantly from the box. I wrapped the blanket tighter around my torso and looked up and out at the city. It was noisy and awake, never asleep. So different from Colorado. In Colorado our town had a curfew, everything was silent all through the night. Of course I stayed out later and got into trouble, but that was a couple of years ago.

I was in deep thought until I felt something lean on my shoulder, full weight. I screamed and fell on the concrete floor face up. Whatever it was fell on top of me and I looked up. Moose's eyes were a deep brown and I stared into them while he was laying on top of me. Our noses were touching, he breathed and the warmth of his breath comforted me. He looked into my eyes and we stared at each other for a few more moments, While the cool November air caressed our bodies together. He cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful..." He breathed out and leaned in.

"Moose... I can't breathe..." I exhaled. And without hesitation he rolled off of my body. As soon as he rolled off of my body, every inch of my body became colder than ice. I shivered uncontrollably.

"Okay, this might be awkward but, get back over here. I freezing my ass off. You don't have to be on top of me, but wrap your arms around me please." I chattered from my teeth. I'm not even sure if he understood what I said to him. He scrunched his eyebrows and looked into the distance, trying to put together the sentence I said to him.

"What?" He finally said looking down towards me.

"Hold me please. I'm freezing my ASS off!" I said trying to enunciate my words. His eyes widened so I guessed he understood what I said to him. His face read 'really?' I replied with a hand gesture. I waved him over, and he scooted over and wrapped his arms around my torso. I put my head on his chest and I inhaled his cologne. I breathed out, and saw the cloud of breath I let out, and suddenly became aware that I had morning breath. I let go of him, before he could smell my awful breath.

"We should probably go inside, I am so effing cold. And I gotta brush my teeth." I said as I struggled getting up. He stood up and nodded, while I was having the hardest time getting up. He grabbed my waist and lifted me up onto my foot.

"Haha, thanks, again." I said as I looked for my crutches. Then I looked at him and he had handed them to me.

"There, uh do you need help going down the stairs?" He asked.

"Stairs? Why can't we just take the elevator?" I replied.

"Well, because you can't open it from out here."

I looked over to the silver doors and saw no way to get in, so I looked over to him, and said,

"Uh no, I got it." I gave him a big grin and thought about how I would get down those stairs.

"I am so so sorry that I made you dehydrated, and that I made you miss an important date with Sophie." I crutched to the door of the stairwell, and he leaned over and pulled the door open.

"Aahh, naahh, don't worry about it, I think she's okay, and I'm okay. See?" He tapped his chest and stomach.

"See? No holes, no broken bones-" his stomach rumbled loudly, "-just a little hungry." He smiled and I chuckled softly. We walked inside and the door closed behind us. I tried to think of a way that I could crutch down the stairs. After about 3 minutes, he stole my crutches from me and grabbed my arm and swung it over his shoulder. I looked at his peaceful face, trying to figure out what he was doing. He lifted my legs into his arms and gave me back my crutches, then started to walk down each step with ease.

"What are you doing? I don't want you to pass out again!"

"I drank like 8 cups of water this morning. I think I may have enough water in my system. Now stop struggling its fine. There's the elevator." He nodded his head toward the silver doors. He set me down and gave me my crutches. I pushed the down button. And we awkwardly stood there, as we waited for the elevator to arrive. A small ding sounded and the silver doors slid open. We walked in and the doors shut without a sound.

I didn't know what to say to him, so the silence grew larger the closer we got to the 3rd floor. The doors open and I crutched out and towards our room.

"I'll race you!" Moose called to me laughing, and raced in front of me.

"Moose that's not fair! I'm a legit cripple!" I started after him. I saw him sprint into the door of our room, and stop abruptly. I saw him take a step back as I came up behind him.

"What are you lookin' at Moose?" I tried to see over his shoulders an bushy hair, but he I so damn tall that I couldn't see one bit of our room. He stepped backwards and looked at the room number.

"Are you sure this is our room?" He asked quietly, looking me in the eyes.

"Moose, look it says '334', that's our room number, why?"

"Because there is a blonde dude sleepin' on what would be your bed. And, is that your mom in the corner?"

"Moose! What? A blonde guy, why is there a blo-" then it hit me. I shoved past Moose and saw that familiar face. I stood there motionless trying to take it all in, while Moose wrapped his arm around my waist and stood next to me. Once again my eyes welled up and I started to sob quietly. Moose looked down at me and wrapped his arms around me, as I buried my face into his chest. He stroked my hair while I dampened the front of his T-shirt. I came out of his hold very gently, and realized who was laying on my bed. I rushed over to the side of the bed and sat, ignoring the throbbing in my ankle. When I sat down on the bed, his eyelids opened quickly and his eyes darted straight to me. He sat up and immediately strapped his arms around my shaking body.

"Mike! Mike.." I started to sob in his arms and squeeze tighter and tighter.

"Charlie!" He pulled away from me, only to see my mascara running down my cheeks. He wiped the continuous tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Mike, what are.. What are you doing here?" I tried to sound normal, but my uneven breathing interrupted my 'being normal'.

"When you didn't answer me, I called your mom to see where you were. She told me you were in the hospital. And before she even finished her sentence I hopped on a plane and came up. I was going to come for thanks giving but I thought it won't hurt to come a few days early! And now I'm here with you." He couldn't stop smiling, it was like looking into a mirror. My cheeks hurt by now, from the lack of not smiling.

"Mike! I missed you so SO much." I grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Right before our lips met, Moose cleared his throat very obviously. I suddenly became aware that Moose was standing right next to my bed, with the shirt that I stained my mascara with. I looked over to him and saw a mix of expression slapped onto his face.

"Oh, Mike, this is my good friend Mo- uh Robert Alexander III. Mo- Robert, this is Mike, my boyfriend from Colorado." I said trying to make everything less awkward.

"Hi, I'm Mike, it's nice to meet you.. Robert was it?" Mike held out his hand with friendliness, while Moose just looked at it for a moment with disgust, then he put on a smile thing and took his hand.

".. Ye, yeah, but you can call me Moose." He shook Mikes hand very slowly and weird. I have never seen him act like this before.. What is going on? I looked at him, giving him my signature 'what the hell?' face I always give him in calculus. He then let go, and looked back and forth at my face and Mikes face. I looked at Mike and gave him a small peck.

"Uh okay, well, Mike, I only sprained my ankle. You didn't have to come all this way for some stupid little sprain." I said to him with a laugh.

"I will come up anytime you need me babe and even if you say you don't, I'm still coming. Anyways, how are you gonna dance with that ankle of yours all messed up?!" He asked me with concern in his voice. As soon as Mike said the word dance, Moose's face snapped to my face in intrigue, and confusion. I looked at Mike and shushed him before he could say anything else.

"Wait, what? Dancing? Charlie.. Whoa whoa whoaaaa.. You dance?! And you never told me?!" Moose looked surprised and somewhat betrayed that I kept this 'secret' from him.

What was it supposed to do? Tell the most talented dancer at MSA that I can kind of dance? Uh no. I have been at this school for almost a month and a half. I have seen what Moose can do with his body, it's intimidating, and brilliant at the same time. I'm not nearly as fluid as him. I have never told him that I dance once in a while, because he's a god at our school.

"Shhhh.." I whispered into Mike's ear, and widened my eyes, trying to make it remotely obvious that I did not want Moose to know that.

"Oh stop it Charlie. You're being ridiculous." Mike said to me, then he turned to Moose.

"You should see her dance," he turned and looked in my eyes, "she's amazing, and frankly she's hot when she dances." He winked me and gave his signature half smirk.

"I know basics." I turned to Moose who was looking at me in disbelief.

"I'm not nearly as good as you Moose, so I'm not even good." I shook my head, and I felt the blood rush into my cheeks I was literally fighting to keep my face from turning a reddish hue. I felt embarrassed and mad. Mike told Moose, the greatest dancer on the east coast, possibly the planet, that I know how to slightly dance.

"Oh come on, stop being modest." Mike turned to Moose and started to ramble.

"She's the best dancer on the west coast, she was even a back up dancer for Michael Jackson."

"Mike stop that, I don't want to talk about that." This time I was seriously mad.

"But you were Hun, stop being modest." Mike said loud enough for everybody in the universe to hear.

"Mike. I said I don't wanna talk about that time of my life. Okay?" I got up, grabbed my crutches, pushed past Moose, and crutched to the elevator. The crutches were slowing me down, so I threw them to my right, and didn't care about how much it hurt to put weight on my foot. I stormed to the elevator, and pressed the button. It opened immediately and I got on.

Moose's POV:

She pushed me away, and crutched toward the elevator. I started for her and Mike touched my shoulder. Suddenly aware that he got up and that he was right next to me, I looked at his face.

"Just leave her alone, she always does this, she's so stubborn." He said with slight disgust. I looked at him obviously confused that he wouldn't go after her.

"I'm gonna go see if she's okay.." I said sliding his hand off of my shoulder, and started jogging out the door.

"I'm tellin' you! She's not gonna talk to you! You're wasting your time!" He called after me.

I ran to the elevator and pressed the button. While I was waiting for the elevator to arrive I look over my right shoulder, and saw her crutches. I quickly grabbed them and the doors slid open. I jumped in, and pressed the roof button and the elevator inched its way up.

Why would she run away like that? That is thee coolest thing ever, being a backup dancer for Michael Jackson?! He is my idol! Always has been and always and forever will be. She can dance? Wow.. This is going to be hard to resist her, I can't even think straight when I see her face. The thought of Sophie just shoots out of my head when I look in those greenish blueish eyes of hers. I mean it's only a crush, every guy thinks about other girls sometimes. I remember seeing ballet powder on her sweats that first day we met. But I never thought she could break it down. From the sounds of it, she can, but you can never be sure.

The door dinged open and the cold air surrounded me. I crossed my arms to keep the warmth there, and looked around. It wasn't that hard to find her hair, blowing in the cold breeze. I started towards her, but the sound of her voice stopped me.

"Why are you here?"

I didn't answer her, but just stepped forward and stopped once again.

"Why are you even friends with me? I'm so strange and I am really stubborn. I do dance, but I can't dance nearly as good as you. I love dancing.. It's my one true escape." She talked to me with truth in the tone and the way she said her words. I sat right next to her and looked out at the sun beginning to rise.

"I'm your friend, I am your best friend because you are my best friend. You are fun, and light up any room you walk into. I want to be closer to you, in a friendly way. I'm sorry that we have almost kissed twice, and that's my fault. Lets just be friends, okay? I'm sorry, and please I really love being around you.. Best friends?" I gave her a smile and held out my hand for her to take it and she looked at me, slapped my hand away, and tackled me to the ground with a hug. We both started laughing and I started to tickle her. Her laugh is amazing, I can't even stand it! We both stopped and laid on our backs looking at the sky.

"Moose, thank you." And then it was silent. I didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment.

After a while I got up and helped her up. I handed her the crutches.

"Oh my god thank you, you don't know how awful it was to storm out of there! It hurt SO bad." She chuckled and I walked over to the door.

"Haha, Charlie, lets not come up here again, okay?" I said while my teeth were chattering.

"I don't know, I kind of like it.." She looked back and around everywhere, closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

"But for now, lets get the hell off this effing cold roof." She said moving quickly to the door. I laughed and nodded in agreement. We shut the door when we got inside and looked at each other, and smiled.

We entered the room laughing and Mike stood up and looked confused.

"Mike, get that look off your face, let's go home.." Charlie sounded relieved. Mike looked at her with a smile stretched across his face. Charlie walked over to Mike and gave him seductive kiss. My stomach lurched and I wanted to throw up, but I just shook it off and looked away. When I looked back they were still kissing. Sick.

"Eh hem. You guys, I would appreciate it if you swallow each others faces, when in not standing two feet away to witness it." Charlie pulled away from Mike realizing that I was still there but it was completely clear that Mike wanted to keep going.

"Mike, we'll finish this conversation later.." She gave him a wink and now I'm worried about what's going to happen later. Are they gonna do it? Nooooooo.. Charlie's better than that. I trust Charlie, I just don't trust that tool she's with. Ah! Moose! It's fine! You have Sophie.

"So, my girlfriend wanted me to tell you guys that, if you're free, would you guys want to spend thanksgiving with us?" I said to Charlie and Mike while they were getting Charlie's stuff packed up. Charlie looked up and had the most confused face I have ever seen.

"Uh.. Are you sure that's okay Moose? She doesn't really like me, I don't know.."

"Oh stop that! She loves you! And she even suggested it herself, okay? So do you guys want to?" I said with a kind of plead.

"Yeah, sure! Anything for the dude who got my girlfriend out of a funk." When Mike said that, Charlie's face turned reddish and she hit him.

"Shut up. Lets just go, yeah Moose we would love to." She said with embarrassment. Mike started for the door.

"Thanks Moose, nice to meet you. I will be in the car hun." Mike walked out and waved to me. God, what a dick. I just want to punch him. I guess Charlie noticed that I wanted to punch him because I was whispering under my breath, and my face was turning colors. She put a hand on my face for reassurance, and all of my muscles relaxed.

"Don't worry about it. He always does that. I will see you on Monday." She quietly stated to me.

"Bye Charlie, I'm always here if you need me, okay? Don't hesitate to call or text." I looked at her again and my heart skipped a beat. I became off balance and she looked into my eyes. I was fighting the urge to just smash my mouth into hers.

"Well, I better get goin'. But Moose, thank you." She leaned in and hugged me. I smelled that orange flavor in her hair, and nearly fainted.

"Anytime my lion friend!" I said to her, she looked up then laughed and walked to the door. She gave me one last head nod and I did the same.

"Make good choices! You never know what a lion can do when he's in heat!" I tried my best to sound like a mother, to lighten the tone.

"Oh shut up Moose!" She crutched away, and looked embarrassed. I laughed and looked at the time. My watch blinked, "8:24 AM" I walked to my hospital bed and collapsed my face into the pillows. I flopped over, onto my back and looked at the bland ceiling.

"I'm serious Charlie.." I whispered then drifted into the sweet darkness of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi everyone! Tell me what you think! Should I keep writing? Please give me input lovelies! xx (:**

**-Sara**

Moose's POV:

Last time I 'hung out' with Charlie was last Friday, on the roof. She's been so busy with Mike, she told me that she wants to spend as much time with him as possible. I mean, I don't care or anything, it's just FYI, you know? Anyways, Sophie is in New York, and has been for the past five days, but she's coming home tonight! At least that's what she said last time I talked to her, which was Friday.

Tomorrow is thanksgiving, and it oughta be interesting. I invited Mike and Charlie over, without Sophie knowing. I have tried to tell her but she never answers my calls, so I guess we are in for a surprise! It's just going to be the four of us, because my parents and Charlie's mom have gotten very fond of each other, so they agreed to visit my parents' friends in Philadelphia for a week. They just left this morning, so about 4 hours ago. I'm excited to see what happens tomorrow.

"Moose? Moose? Hey! Buddy!" Someone was snapping their petite fingers in my face. I snapped out of deep thought and focused my attention on the bush of hair right in front of me. Charlie!

"Charlie! Oh hi!" I went in for a hug and she laughed returning the favor.

"How are you? I haven't seen you since you- well since the hospital! And you- hey! You can walk! So does this mean you can dance?" I was so happy to see her and feel her arms around me, I think I got carried away with my words.

"Oh, uh, I'm good! I've seen you, but I haven't talked to you in a bit! Yeah, my ankles better, but I don't wanna dance for you, you would make fun of me." She looked at my face and I gave her a superior look.

"Oh you don't want to show me what you can do? You afraid that I can beat you in a battle?" I pursed my lips, and looked at how her face changed it was cold, stern, and determined all of the sudden.

"No, I'm just afraid that my badass dancing will put me at the top. And you will just be laying there on the sidelines.. Wishing that you never battled me." She smirked at me. God, she's sexy when she's mad.

"Well I'm always up for a challenge, but I'm just afraid you are too 'basic' for a challenge." I smiled, shrugged my shoulders and pushed past her, and started walkin' away. She grabbed my arm, and pulled my face really close to hers.

"It'll be very unexpected, you will never see it coming." She smiled then laughed a little bit at how ridiculous we were both being. Her forehead still pressed onto mine, I laughed. Then everything went silent around us. I just looked at her, as she looked at my eyes. Her eyes flickered to my lips, and back to my eyes.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP..*

She jumped up and I freaked out. The continuous beeping somehow grew louder. Charlie immediately covered her ears and started yelling something to me, but there were too many people screaming in the hallway. I covered my ears and gestured her to follow me. Before you knew it, the halls were filled to the brim with people and I couldn't see Charlie anywhere. The domino effect took action, there were people falling every which way. I fell trying not to hurt anyone, but this girl fell on top of me.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you!" She didn't sound like Charlie. Or Sophie. She started to get up- ooo! Oh HOLY SHIT. OW.

"Oh my god! Did I just?! I am SOOOO sorry!" She sounded sorry, but seriously. She just kneed me in the place where god only meant to be treated nicely. I grabbed my crotch and started rolling back and forth. Soon a crowd of people were around me and I was in a fettle position, moaning and squeaking out sounds. I couldn't focus on anything, my vision started to fade, when I saw some familiar hair burst through the wall of people around me. I smelled the familiar scent of oranges and citrus then I was out.

"Moose. Moose." I heard my name, but didn't want to open my eyes quite yet.

"Damn. I thought I had him that time." Charlie's usual tones were smoothly sailing into my mind.

"What did you do to him?" She seemed mad at whoever she was talking to.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I just fell on him. And when I tried to get up, I kneed him in the balls. I didn't even mean to, k?" She had a higher voice than Charlie's yet she seemed just as stubborn. Her voice had a trace of fear, no doubt it's because of Charlie's harsh tones.

"I'm new here and I didn't what in the hell was going on."

"It was a fire drill you idiot. Didn't you hear the beeping?" Charlie's voice could kill. I wanted to see her face so bad.

"Duh it was a fire drill. I'm sorry if I ruined your sex life with your boyfriend. It could happen to anyone." She seemed like a bitch, but it's true it could happen to anyone! Wait. What? Boyfriend?! No.

"Boyfriend?! No. No! He's just my friend-" Charlie sounded distressed and confused, like she didn't know what to say.

"Okay, okay, geez.. I get it, he's 'just' your friend." The girl had a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You know what blondie. Me and this kid, are best friends, and if you are going to talk to me like I'm five?" She sounded really stressed out, but I couldn't help but think of how funny it is that she's getting mad at this strange girl.

"What? You'll trash talk me until I cry? Yeah, I said I was sorry, so just chill out. What is going on in your life that you need to talk to me like I murdered him?" She confronted Charlie and it sounded like Charlie was speechless. Yeah, I wanted I know why she was so worried about me all of the sudden.

".. Sorry, sorry, I'm just stressed, and .. Hhhh.. " I felt Charlie's hand softly graze the side of my face.

"I just need my best friend right now.." She sounded sad, and vulnerable, I have never heard her voice that way, ever.

"But he won't wake up!" Then I felt her slap my face.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I opened my eyes, and started to rub my cheek.

"Finally! Jesus!" Charlie sounded relieved.

I was sitting on a recliner in the teachers lounge. Charlie had pulled up a chair right next to it, and was sitting on it when I opened my eyes. She looked happy to see me awake. I looked around the room and saw another girl sitting on a table. She was blonde and her hair was loosely curled. She stood up and I saw that she had a small waist. She was wearing brown leather, high-heeled boots, with black skinny jeans tucked inside of them. She had a grey scarf and a faded purple, loose V-neck T-shirt. I looked back to Charlie and gave her a look, that made it seem like I was a victim.

"Ouch, why did you slap me!"

"Oh shut up, don't act like such a victim. You're the one who can't take a tap in the nuts! Wuss." Charlie retorted.

"Okay, that was not a tap. That was like a bulldozer to the balls. You will never understand the pain I am in." I looked at her and then grabbed my area.

"Oh yeah? Well what about child birth. It's like saying, 'oh let me just shove this pot roast through your nostril!' Oh and here's some ice." She plopped the bag of ice onto my area, oh! Ouch. God dammit.

"Okay, fine call me when you have a baby and then you will have an idea of what it feels like." It felt good to have the ice pack there.

"How long was I out?" I looked at Charlie and she grabbed my hand and looked at my watch. She was about to answer but blondie beat her to it.

"About an hour. Look. I am really truly sorry, it sounded like it hurt." She seemed nicer now that my eyes are open.

"I'm Melanie, by the way. I'm the one who fell on top of you. I'm really sorry, I'm new, it's my first day, and I didn't know it could be this hectic during school." She held out a hand for me to shake it, but my hands were holding my crotch at the time, so I just nodded back to her.

"Sorry, but my hands are pre-occupied at the moment, but it's nice to meet you." I looked over to Charlie and she seemed distracted and was looking at her phone.

"I'm Robert Alexander lll , but you can call me Moose." Charlie looked up at me and smiled, she looked like she wanted to tell me something. Then she looked over at Melanie, and back at me.

"Are you okay, Charlie?" I touched her hand and she looked straight to me.

"Yeah, no I'm good." She smiled at me.

"I'm excited for tomorrow, how's Mike?" I said trying to change the subject. She looked at Melanie, and back to me.

"Oh, he went up to New York to visit his uncle. He left yesterday, but he'll be back late tonight. I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out today, but the fire drill bell thing went off when we were-" she looked over her shoulder at Melanie who was staring at her phone. She realized there was silence and looked up.

"What? When you were...?" She gestured for Charlie to continue with her story as Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I was looking at my phone, I'm not deaf." Melanie looked slightly annoyed.

"Go on." She said to Charlie who's face began to turn red.

"Anyway," she said through her teeth turning back to me. I smiled and laughed a little bit.

"I wanted to spend some time with my best friend." She smiled, and my stomach turned up and down, the butterflies flew everywhere, I made sure not to let them fly outta my stomach. I smiled the biggest I could and she laughed.

"How bout it Moose?" She stood up and held out a hand.

"Would I ever?!" I jumped out of the chair and immediately collapsed into Melanie. I guess I forgot that she made it impossible for me to have children.

"Oh godJesuslordChrist." I squeezed my eyes shut. I fell on Melanie as soon as I stood up. I can't even walk! What am I gonna do.. Charlie and I won't be able to do anything fun! I really wanted go to the park or something! I opened my eyes and looked up at the blonde girl who was looking at my face with concentration. I looked over at Charlie who looked concerned and angry at the same time.

"You know, we don't have to hang out today? I mean we could see-" "No. We have to hang out. We have barely talked since last Friday! I wanted to go to the park but seeing as I am unable to move my legs, and everything in between, maybe we should just...uh.. have a movie day?" I smiled at my brilliant plan. Her face lit up and I remembered Melanie was in the room. I looked up and looked at Charlie, and she scrunched her eyes trying to figure out what I was trying to tell her. I heard a faint ring, and teachers started to walk into the room.

"Well, I have to get to class. Do you need help getting back on the recliner?" Melanie ran her hand through my hair and she seemed really sweet.

"Uh, no I'm okay, but thanks." I replied back to her.

"Well, do you wanna get off me?" She laughed a little bit and I smiled back at her snicker, and made a swift movement and sat in the recliner. It didn't hurt that bad, but come on, my tender area is bruised for probably a week. She gathered her things and she walked toward the door, and opened it to reveal the chaos in the hallways. She turned back to us.

"Bye Charlie. See you around Moose." She smiled at me then looked over at Charlie and smiled.

"It was nice to meet you guys." Then the doors closed before you knew it. I heard some rustling next to me, my eyes went to the rustling. It was Charlie getting all of her stuff together. She saw me look at her, and she smiled while putting her backpack around her shoulder.

"You're going?" I didn't want her to leave yet, I wanted to plan our day.

"Yeah, I gotta keep my grades up. Haha, last period was physics and I missed that because, your sorry ass got kicked in the balls." She smiled and laughed a little bit.

"I will give you a ride, thank god I have the car today, and we can hang out at your place today? Movie day?" She asked me with a hint of excitement.

"Oh yeah! That sounds like a lot of fun, yeah, my parents are gone, so they won't be screaming all the time, for us to 'turn it down!'. " I imitated my moms voice. And she laughed a bit then nodded.

"Okay, so I will meet you in a few hours, down by my car?" She asked then laughed.

"I mean if you can..?" She winked and looked down at my crotch area.

"Hey.. I think I can manage a few stairs.." I said with pride in my voice, covering my groin with both hands. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay Moose, but if you need any help, call me, okay?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled. She slid her hair out of her eyes, and I nodded. She fixes her shirt and started for the door.

"See you outside, okay?" She looked back and I winked at her and cheekily smiled.

"Bye Moose." She smiled and shut the door behind her. My eyes followed her out the door, and I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I could hear the faint footsteps I students scattering to their third period class. The bell rang and muffled voices faded into nothing.

Charlie's POV:

I walked out of the room and my face couldn't not smile. I was so happy that Moose and I were going to have a day to ourselves until Mike and Sophie came back for thanksgiving. I strutted to my class with a giddy mood about me.

I couldn't focus at all on any of the work I was supposed to be doing. All I could think about was meeting Moose, and watching movies all day. The thought of me and my best friend getting some one on one time made me smile like no other.

After the classes I ran down the hallway and sang as loud as I could. I skipped down the steps and almost landed flat on my face, so I decided to walk down the rest of the stairs. I got a text from Moose saying that he is almost to my car, and smiled at the image of Moose doubled over trying to walk I my car. I turned right and walked down the street. I looked around and saw my breath as I whistled the tune 'Nantes' by Beirut. I looked up and saw the cloudy overcast sky hanging above me. I looked down and smiled at the frosted grass on the side of the side walk. I looked up and turned the corner where my car was parked, and saw a curly head pop up. I smiled.

"Did you get here alright?" I tilted my head and he gave a big smile and nodded, then he hopped up on his feet. I widened my eyes and wondered how he was still standing without collapsing to the ground, and then I looked down.

"HAHAHAH! Oh my god! Moose! What the hell is that diaper thing?!" I crossed my legs to hold in my pee. He smiled and flexed his muscles.

"I made an ice diaper!" He posed and started to thrust.

"Haha! Oh my god Moose!" I could feel tears pouring out of my eyes, partly because its cold, but mostly because of Moose's provocative twerking.

"I am TARZAN!" He hit his chest repeatedly and I could feel my pee running down my leg.

"I'm peeing Moose! I can't! I can't!" I was laughing hysterically and I couldn't breathe.

"What? Oh, so I made an ice loin cloth, so what? I think it's pretty snazzy." He grabbed his ice crotch and did a Michael Jackson move, I've never seen him do that. That was spot on. But I still couldn't stop laughing or peeing. Then he suddenly stopped looking at me and covering his mouth obviously holding in a laugh.

"Oh shit! Are you peeing?! Oh god, hahahah!"

By that point I was rolling on the ground in my own urine. He fell over landing next to me, thankfully avoiding the pee. After a while, the laughing died down we just sat there, looking at the grey tinted white sky.

"Moose, I'm getting cold. It's a lie that pee makes you feel warm." He started to chuckle which caused me to laugh, then I looked over at him.

"Can we go to my house so I don't smell like I peed myself? We could watch a movie there?" He shot his head my way, and scrunched his nose.

"You stink, I think we better change your diaper wittle chaweeee." He said to me as if I were a toddler who 'had an accident'. I got up and looked down at him, and smiled.

"You've got a little something on your pants.." He pointed to the pee stain on my pants and I just kicked him. I started to my car, slid the key in the socket, and twisted.

"Let's go, so I can change my pants, and get into something, warmer." I popped the trunk open looking for something to replace my wet jeans. I saw Moose get up and look over to me, trying to figure out what exactly I was doing.

"Dammit." I scoffed between my teeth, slamming the trunk closed.

"What?" Moose looked at me with his eyebrows smooshing together.

"I don't have anything I could change into, for the time being." I looked at him and put my hands on my hips. He looked into my eyes, and then his eyes lit up. A smile began to grow across his tinted pink cheeks.

"What? Your happy that you have to smell my pee the whole ride to your house? Can we go to my house, so I don't reek?" I pleaded, he shook his head.

"I have some clothes for you! I mean, they're mine but you can where them, for right now." He ran to his backpack that was propped up against my car. He ripped out a pair of navy blue sweat pants and a unusually large red and grey striped shirt. The pee was all over me, because stupid Moose made me laugh so hard. He set them on the ground, and was searching for something else in his bottomless backpack. After what seemed like 5 hours, he whipped out a pair of whitey tightys. I immediately started laughing, and he looked up.

"What?" He looked at me with a half smirk.

"Are those yours?" I pointed and gave out a snicker. He looked at the underwear and nodded.

"Sure are, but they are yours for today." He smiled. "I mean if you want some dry clothes.." He waved the clothes in my face. I covered my mouth holding in the laughs.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not wearing those.." I pointed and smiled and the underwear in his hands.

"What's wrong with them?! They're clean! What do you think I would just give you my dirty underwear to wear? No. They are clean, I promise." He argued and looked at the clothes. He looked up, and smiled. "And besides you can't have the other clothes unless you wear the underwear.." He set the clothes on the car right next to where he was standing, and folded his arms. I gave a protesting look, but he wouldn't budge.

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Goddd.. Fine." I went around the other side of the car where I was sure he couldn't see me. I took off my shirt and of course this is the day I decide to where my Victoria Secret push up bra. Well what can I say, my boobs look good in it! It was quite lacy too.

"Don't look at me! I don't have a shirt on!" I announced to Moose.

"I'm not looking! Sheesh woman." He replied, and sneaked and peek at what he was doing. He was leanin up against the car, looking in the opposite direction of me. Good boy. I turned my back around, and continued.

Moose's POV:

She walked around to the other side of the car. I turned away and tried to fight every urge to turn around.

"Don't look at me! I don't have a shirt on!" She yelled to me, and I smiled.

"I'm not looking! Sheesh woman." I called back to her. I could feel her eyes on me, probably making sure I didn't see her.

"Holy shit it's freezing! Toss me the underwear and pants!" She called back to me. I turned toward the clothes laying on the car and there she was. Not looking my way at all. Her body curves melted so perfectly together. Her hair was messy and curls lay halfway down her toned back. She was fit and curvy, she was breathtaking.

"Moose! Where are the clothes! Come on, I'm gonna get a cold!" She called back to me. And I snapped my head down, looking at the clothes instead of her.

"Sorry! I couldn't hear you, you need pants and underwear?"

"Yes please." She replied with chattering teeth, and I looked up once more. I threw the clothes right next to her, and just looked at her. She undid her jeans, and slid them carefully off, and tossed them to the side. She was wearing a thong, oh lord, this could be the end of me. She began to slide the thin lacy fabric off of her body, and I couldn't take it. I turned back around and smiled thinking of her perfect body and they way her hair caressed her skin so carefully.

"Moose! I got a present for you!" Soon after she said that, her thong plopped right in front of where I was standing. Oh my god. I slapped my hands over my eyes.

"Charlie! Come and get your pee covered panties, do those even keep you warm? That's why you are so cold." I yelled back to her with my hands over my eyes. "You should really get some real clothes, that is not warm! Well it doesn't loo-" A hand slid and covered my mouth, I uncovered my eyes and saw Charlie's face smiling back to me.

"There's really no need to shout." Her voice dripping with sarcasm, she giggled a little bit, and removed her hand from my mouth. She was wearing my oversized clothes on her small body, which you can imagine how that would look. Yep you guessed it, hot. I smiled at her as she was putting her clothes in the trunk, along with my backpack. She slammed it shut and then looked up at me.

"What?" She said defensively.

"Uh, did you wash your hands after you removed your pee filled clothing, and before putting your hand on my mouth?" I scrunched my nose and made a nasty face. She laughed and walked over to the drivers door without replying.

"Gross Charlie! Now I have pee remnants on my mouthular area!" I yelled to her, and began wiping my mouth vigorously. She laughed and held up a bottle.

"What the hell is that? Poison? You poisoned me!" I said through my hands.

"Relax Moose! It's hand sanitizer!" She tossed it to me, and I caught it between my fingers. It read 'very berry antibacterial hand sanitizer' . I smiled.

"Very berry eh? Good. It's better than pee flavor." I laughed at my own comment and sat down in the passenger seat. I tried to make myself feel comfortable with all of this ice on my package. I shut my door, and looked at Charlie who was sitting right next to me. She was fiddling with her keys, and then she looked up at me. Her face was distressed and her eyes were deep in thought.

"Am I.." She looked into my eyes, and she quickly looked back at her hands, fiddling with her keys. I touched her hands, and she looked out her window.

"Are you okay Charlie?" I asked, and she took her left hand and brought it to her face. Then turned to me, and nodded. She smiled at me, and I could see that there was something behind that smile.

"Yeah, no, I'm good. " She slid the key in the ignition and twisted.

"Charlie-"

"No, Moose, I'm good, shall we?" She replied, and twisted the ignition again. I looked down and sighed.

"Charlie." I looked up and saw her face look at me then shoot to the steering wheel. I decided not to deal with this right now.

"Charlie, I don't think you put the clutch in.. That's why it's now starting silly goose." I smiled. Her head shot up, and she gave a half smile.

"Oh yeah thanks Moose." She started the car and looked to me.

"Where to?" She sat up straight and made a funny face resembling an old Englishman.

"My flat I suppose, now that you've got a clean set of clothing?" I smiled, and she looked over, and smiled back.

"That is a swell idea." She agreed and she zoomed away, driving toward my house.

On the ride over to my humble abode, we made conversation. It wasn't hard to, with the stuff that had happened earlier that day: My private area being pounded to a pulp, Melanie (but we didn't stay on that one for very long because Charlie kept changing the subject), my very stylish and practical ice diaper, her peeing her pants, her panties (which was very awkward, and I kept changing the subject), Mike and how dreamy he was and shit, and Thanksgiving tomorrow. We finally got to my house and went inside.

"Aaaahh," she inhaled deeply, and fell backwards onto the couch. "Smells like Moose." She looked over to me and smiled.

"Uh, is that a good thing?" I asked hesitantly, and she nodded then looked toward the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"I need to take a shower, check if my crotch is still in tact." I started up the stairs.

"Wait Moose!" I heard Charlie call, and I stopped halfway up the stairs.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Can I pleeeeheease come in your room." She leaned over the couch.

I never let anybody into my room. Sophie hasn't even been in my room. Andy and Chase have been in my room maybe twice? I seriously never let anybody in my room, ever.

"Charlie, we have talked about this, I don't let people in my room. So, no." I said to her in a sweet but annoyed voice.

"Don't mock me Moose! Please?" She retorted.

"Charlie, no. I'm gonna go take a shower, you pick out a movie okay?" I said walking up the stairs.

"Alright Moose, I respect your decision." She replied. Wow, that was easy, too easy.

"Thank you Charlie!" I said slamming my door shut. I stripped down, and went into my bathroom that was connected to my room. I turned the shower on and the bathroom fogged up generously.

Charlie's POV:

"Alright Moose, I respect your decision." I yelled to him.

"Thank you Charlie!" I heard him say as if I were a child and he was condemning me for my good behavior. I rolled my eyes and as soon as I heard the shower flicker on, I hopped up. I walked to the stairs, and headed up them. I had to go in his room. This should be easy sneaking in there, he listens to music so loud, I'm surprised that he isn't deaf yet. You see he doesn't let anybody in his room, but I'm not the type of person that just does what I'm told. If somebody is keeping something from me, I have to know what it is, I am that type of person. I know I'm just looking for trouble but I HAVE to know.

I walked up the stairs and walked through the hall. I stopped at the one that had a sign that read, 'trespassers will be violated ;)'. And below the sign was a stuffed moose. Oh god, really? I giggled a little bit and twisted the doorknob carefully. Once I was in I shut the door so that no sound was made. I turned around when I emerged his cave, and smiled. His walls and ceiling was covered in posters of Michael Jackson and Elvis Presley. I saw his bed was covered in messy navy blue blankets, and papers. I cleared a spot for my butt to fit on his bed. Shoes covered the floor, high-tops of all different shapes and sizes. I smiled even bigger when I saw the shoes that he wore the first day I met him. A window was above his short dresser, and a record player lay on top of the dresser. A box of records sat by the dresser, and I rushed over immediately. I began shuffling through the records when I heard something very high-pitched, I jumped and looked at the bathroom door. Oh my god, Moose was singing 'Billy Jean'! I was holding back laughs, and I kept shuffling through the records. He was so off tune I was pressing my hand on my mouth. I got up and looked around at his posters. Yep, there's me. I saw myself in the background of one of his posters. I could tell it was me because my hair was reminiscent to a lions mane. I looked down, not wanting to remember that time of my life. Not because I didn't like dancing for him, just after I was done dancing, parties and such. I looked away, and turned my attention to the shoes arranged in a rainbow assortment in the closet next to the bathroom. I opened the door wider and my mouth dropped. There was easily 100 pairs of shoes in here. Suddenly I heard the shower stop, and steps coming from the bathroom. My heart started pounding, I had to think quick. I pushed myself into the closet and creaked it open, so I could see what was going on. Moose was still singing Michael Jackson and still in the bathroom. I could see the bathroom door open and a wet naked Moose walk out. Oh my god. I closed my eyes quickly and smiled. I peaked out and saw his back side. Oh my god, dat ass. I smiled and he turned his front side to me. Aaaaand there it is. It was weird I couldn't NOT look at it. It was just there, right in front of my eyes! That's Moose's weiner! I held in a laugh and he looked up from drying himself off. He looked around the room and then went solemnly back to drying off. He had a six pack and was surprisingly muscly. His hair was a curly wet mess on his head. He saw himself in the body mirror in front of the closet, and slicked his hair back. He was completely naked and I could see all of it. He started doing Elvis's signature dance move, moving his legs side to side, but it didn't just move his legs, if you know what I mean.

"Uuhh thank you, thank you very very much." He said to himself. He then stood like a male model and messed his hair up. He made serious and sexy faces. Damn, this was the end of me, he was so hot. Then he fixed his hair again and parted it down the center, and made a nerdy face.

"My name is Mike, I'm so dreamy, I could just kiss Charlie all day long. And if I wanted to I could just beat up Moose." He mimicked a nasally voice and I covered my mouth and swallowed a laugh. He modeled his hair again and spoke again.

"What did you say punk? Huh? Huh?" He flexed his muscles and then switched back to 'Mike'.

"Oooh no! I'm so sorry Moose, I didn't mean to say that!" He switched back to 'Moose'.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said." Then he flexed again, and began to bang on his stomach like a drum. He stopped and stood up straight.

"What the hell are you doing Moose?" He shook his head grabbed the towel and swished it in his hair.

"Charlie! My crotch feels better! My ice diaper worked!" He called to the door to the hallway. I covered my mouth because I was about to laugh so hard. He slid some red briefs on, and I couldn't take it, he was so hot, I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, he had some green sweats on.

"Charlie! Did you find a movie?!" He called and started to smell shirts to see if they were clean.

"Charlie?" He yelled again. Oh shit, I'm not downstairs.

"Oh, I gotta pee.." He said to himself. Yes! My chance! He snatched a black V-neck off the floor and slipped it onto his rustic torso, and walked into the bathroom. I busted the door open, and tiptoed to the door to the hallway. I heard the toilet flush, and my heart stopped. I ran down the hallway and slid down the rail of the stairs.

"Charlie?" I heard Moose call, as I hopped over couch and laid down.

"Charlie?" I looked up and saw him standing at the railing.

"There you are, did you hear what I said?" He asked me, and I nodded.

"Oh yeah, I heard more than you know.." I said to myself, turning to face the television. I held in a laugh imagining what went down upstairs, that I supposedly didn't know about.

"What?" He yelled back, I guess he heard me mumble that out.

"No, I didn't hear what you said, why?" I said back to him, I looked up at him and he was walking down the stairs.

"I have full function of my penis!" He smiled, and I just started laughing.

"Nice. I'm really happy to hear that." I shook my head. He came over to the couch, and sat next to me.

"What movie did you pick out?" He asked me, and looked over. Oh shit, was I supposed to pick a movie out?

"Uh, I didn't pick one.." I looked down then shot my head up and gave him a smile. He laughed, and pointed to the cabinets under the television.

"The movies are down there, I'm gonna go make some popcorn." He got off the couch and walked around the corner, behind the stairs. I got up, and walked to the TV. I ruffled through the movies he had, and picked out Dirty Dancing, a classic. I have this movie memorized down to every hand movement. He brought back the popcorn and some blankets to get cozy in his freezing house. He threw me a blanket and I pressed the play button.

Throughout the movie he kept quoting and saying everyone of Patrick Swayze's lines, and I did the same with Baby's lines. We watched 3 movies and on the last movie, Scream, I instantly grabbed hold of him. I would not let go of him, and we stayed like that for the most of the movie. It was really late and about halfway through Scream, I fell asleep on his chest.

Moose's POV:

When I put Scream on she immediately wrapped her limbs around mine, and of course I did the same thing. Scream was a scary movie, every time I watch this movie I pee myself. I'm making sure that that doesn't happen this time, because Charlie's limbs are intertwined with mine. It wasn't all that comfortable, we weren't exactly cuddling, we were both tense, and ready for anything to jump out, until towards the middle of the movie. Her whole body seemed to be increasingly relaxing, and her head laid on my chest. Soon after I heard the familiar steady breathing that I heard the day in the basement. I instantly grabbed the remote and turned the volume down. It was at an intense part of the movie and all I could worry about was if I put deodorant on, and if I was comfortable enough for her. A soft buzzing broke my thought, and I looked over to my phone. I saw a picture of Sophie appear on the screen and immediately grabbed it.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone, trying not to disturb Charlie's dreams.

"Moose! Thank god you're up!" I heard Sophie's distressed voice on the other side of the phone.

"Of course I'm up, why wouldn't I be up?" I whispered back to her.

"Moose, it's 3:30 in the morning." She yelled back. My eyes widened and I looked at the time that shone on my phone. It was 3:37AM, and Charlie was still here?! Oh my god.

"Oh my god it is, I didn't even realize." I whispered even softer.

"Moose, why are you whispering?" She asked me. It sounded like she was in the rain, or around a lot of people.

"I, uh, my throat is sore." I replied, trying to sound hoarse.

"Oh, uh, well I just got in town. I'm at the train station, it's pouring down rain, so I'm gonna stay in a hotel that right next to the station. I'm just letting you know, I will call you in the morning. Love you." She hung up before I could say anything back to her. I was relieved she wasn't coming over here, because if she ever saw this, she would spread more idiotic rumors about Charlie. It was raining outside? As if it isn't cold enough to snow. I set my phone down, and looked down at the mess of curls on my chest. I began to twist her hair around my fingers, and pushed the wisps out of her eyelashes. It was late and it was either I woke her up, and she left, or I just let her stay and I could twist her hair even longer. She could get in an accident this late, so it's only right if I let her sleep on me the rest of the night. It's the only right thing to do, it's all good. She began moving around, trying to get comfortable, I guess. She wrapped her arm around my waist and wrapped her right leg around my left. She started to mumble something.

"Mmmm.." She hummed and giggled a little, she smiled which made me smile.

"Oh.. Moose.." She groaned, and my eyes widened. She gasped and her eyes shot open. I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I peeped out of my right eye to see exactly what she was doing. She looked up at me suddenly and she looked confused.

"Moose, Moose." She shook me softly and I 'woke up'.

"What, what's going on?" I said wiping my eyes, acting tired and all.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We were watching Scream and I guess we fell asleep." I said looking at her face.

"Are you sure, that's ALL we did?" She said, quite peculiarly, and I wondered what had happened in that dream.

"Yeah.. Why?" I said very slowly and clearly.

"Oh uh, nothing, um can I stay the night? Like in a different room?" She began to sit up and look around, she looked at me and blinked hard. You could just see she was bothered. When she was looking at me I nodded, and she ran her hands through her hair.

"Charlie, are you okay? You've been acting strange all day and now, you just seem really bothered, what's wrong?" I said sitting up and touching her thigh. She looked down where I set my hand, and grabbed it. She was about to say something to me, but turned away quickly. I heard her sniffle and softly cry. I used my other hand to gently turn her chin toward me. Her eyes looking every where but my face, and her cheeks stained with mascara.

"We really need to get you some waterproof mascara, don't we?" I said laughing a little bit. She kept looking away from my face, without making a noise, except for her small sniffles.

"Charlie, would you just look at me. Tell me what's wrong." I said sternly. Her eyes shot to mine, and the water in her eyes started welling up.

"Moose, do you think I'm easy?" She looked away fast.

"Easy? Like how?" I said squinting my eyes, hoping that she didn't mean what I thought she meant. She looked at her hands, and balled them into fists. She squished her eyes shut, and the water from her eyes dripped onto her fists.

"God.. Okay." She turned to me, and looked me in the eyes. My eyes had anger in them definitely, because she should not be thinking what I'm thinking.

"Do guys think I'm easy.. Like, am I.." She looked down. "Slutty." She whispered, and turned away from my face. I could feel my jaw clench, I was mad. I was mad that she would even think that of herself. I wanted to yell in her face that she was not slutty at all, but this isn't the hard Charlie I've gotten to know. This was the broken Charlie, the soft, sweet, and vulnerable Charlie. I took a deep breath and scooted closer to her. I placed my hand on her back.

"No. Charlie, of course not. Why would you ever think such a thing?" I said to her as calmly as possible. She turned to me with water stained eyes and black smudges on her cheeks. Her chin was quivering, and she still looked to die for. Within a second she wrapped her arms around my neck and stuck her face in my shoulder. I stroked her hair as she sobbed into my shoulder. She stopped crying and sat up again, to face me. She wiped her eyes, and looked at my shoulder.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I've ruined like three of your shirts.." She gestured to the smeared mascara on my shoulder.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, it's a black shirt anyways." I said smiling. We laughed a little, and she got a look in her eye that told me that something had to be wrong.

"Charlie, what in the hell would make you even think that?" I sounded a little harsh, but not too bad.

"God, it's stupid." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Charlie, tell me..." I gave her 'the look'.

"Oh Jesus Moose, not 'the look'." She said looking at me, and I just kept staring at her.

"It's Mike." She said, looking everywhere but my face. It was like a fire of fury (cheesy, I know) was building up inside of me.

"Did he call you a slut." I slipped through my clenched teeth.

"Moose, calm down okay? We got in a fight. We said some things we didn't mean, but I took them to heart and I shouldn't have." She touched my arm, and then looked down at her hands once more.

"Charlie, what were your guys fighting about?" I tried to be calm, but my jaw was clenched and my hands were sweating. She looked away, and messed with her hands. I blew air out of my nose rapidly. I was anxious to hear what had happened between them.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad." She said turning to face me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Charlie I promise." I said regretting every word that came out of my mouth as I said them.

"Okay..?" She looked at me in disbelief. She got up, and walked around the coffee table. She reached for the light switch, and flipped it up. There wasn't any light, and she flipped it on and off several times. Then she walked over to the window, and pulled the curtain to reveal the rain pouring down.

"Oh, alright then.." She said, and sat down on the chair adjacent to me.

"Okay, so you know that night that we went home, from the hospital. We didn't go back to my house, he wanted to go to his hotel." She shifted in her seat, to face toward the window. I swallowed hard, did I really want to hear this? I guess we'll find out.

"I agreed to go back with him. I wanted to go get something to eat first, but he said he didn't want to. We went to his room and.." She stopped for a little bit, sniffed an wiped her face.

" Well things got heated.." She said.

"Did he hurt you?! What do you mean heated?" I said quickly.

"No Moose, not that kind of heated. I mean.." She paused.

"What?" I said trying to figure out what she meant.

"Moose we were making out a lot, and.." She brought her left hand up to her neck and rubbed awkwardly. "Other stuff too.." My eyes widened at the thought of them doing what I thought they were doing.

"Anyways, it got to the point where we were almost, uh.. You know. Doing it.." I nodded my head to show that I was listening intently. She turned her head away from me. I could hear her quietly sob.

"Well w-what happened?" I asked hesitantly, as I stood up, slipping my hands into the pockets of my sweats. She turned her head swiftly to me, and for a moment I saw her eyes desperately trying to find mine. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and smudges of black. She looked so vulnerable, and yet, despite her appearance, she looked beautiful. She stood up and ran to me, wrapped her arms around me, and started to cry.

"I couldn't go through with it! He-he got angry with me, and-and- oh god!" She sobbed into my neck. I rubbed her back attempting to comfort her.

"He called me a slut, and I slapped him! He pinned me down, and-and-"

I pulled her off of me so I could see her face.

"Oh my god Charlie! Did he rape you?!" I asked slightly shaking her. Her eyebrows scrunched and she shook her head.

"No! No, he just yelled at me. After he pinned me d-down, I kneed him in the crotch." She said wiping her nose. I couldn't help but chuckle, I let go of her and covered my mouth. She tilted her head and sniffed. She smiled, and giggled a little bit.

"I'm sorry, sorry.." I said biting my top lip to try an hold back the laughing. She smiled at me, and sat down on the couch. I plopped right next to her and we both started to laugh. She wiped her eyes, and the laughing died down. I looked over at her face, and she was looking through the window with concern in her eyes.

"I was just so scared.. I had to tell somebody. I mean, it's just a fight but I had to tell-" She stopped talking abruptly and looked over to me. "Somebody." She smiled. Her dimples showing themselves to me. I smiled back to her, as I studied her face. There was still signs of her crying on her eyes, they were puffy and had remnants of mascara. She was still smiling at me, and I saw her eyes flick to my mouth, and her eyes became intense. The distance between our faces was decreasing, our breathing became uneven. Our noses touched each other and they moved to either side. Just before our lips could make contact there was a flash of lightning and a burst of thunder. Our noses hit and we both jumped back. I hit the coffee table and popcorn flew everywhere. Holy shit. Did that almost just happen?! Her eyes were wide and she stuttered for words. I stood up awkwardly and rubbed my neck.

"Oh god. I'm sorry, I uh-" I kept shifting my feet, and I ran my hand through my hair. "I'm so sorry, I uh.. Oh well look at the time, it's 4:26." I took a second glance. "Holy shit, it's 4:26." I picked up the clock, and then glanced over at Charlie, she was standing and she fixed the oversized clothes that hung on her body. I set down the clock and wiped my face.

"I'm really tired, uh, do you have.." She trailed off, but I knew exactly what she was talking about. I pointed upstairs.

"Yeah, the guest room is the one right next to mine, second door on the right." I said trying not to stutter. She stumbled to the stairs, and climbed, keeping her eyes stuck on her feet.

"Thanks. Goodnight Moose!" I heard her called before the door slammed shut.

"Dammitshitgodhell!" I whisper yelled to myself, and stomped the floor. That was a close one, I shouldn't have been doing that! What was I thinking! I felt disappointed in a way, and I don't know why! I feel like I screwed everything up. Just then I heard a shower start, and I decided it was time for me to get some shut eye. I stalked up the stairs, twisted the knob, and let myself into my room. A lot happened today. I plopped on my bed, looking at the ceiling. My mind kept asking, what was that dream about? When she said my name? I slid my hands through my hair, and slowly but surely slipped into a deep slumber. Tomorrow was sure going to be eventful.

Charlie's POV:

I shut the door to the guest room and put my fingers to my mouth. Dammit Charlie, why didn't you just kiss him. No! That was smart, you guys are just friends. That would be weird, and-

"Dammitshitgodhell!" My thoughts were interrupted with a multitude of cuss words, followed by stomps up the stairs and a slam of the door. I stifled a laugh and realized i had remnants of pee on my body, and the mascara pieces on my face. I ran to the guest bathroom and turned the shower on. I stripped down and slipped into the shower. Once I was done I dried off and put on the baggy clothes that smelled strongly of Moose. I flopped my exhausted body onto the pile of pillows. My thoughts kept wandering and dreaming of mindless, unexplainable ideas. I was eager for the next day to come, and the events that would come with it.


End file.
